It is well known in the prior art that implanted leads, inside of a patient, can overheat during exposure to high RF intense fields, particularly those of an MRI scanner. The pulsed RF field of the MRI scanner efficiently couples to certain lengths of implanted leads, thereby inducing substantial currents. These currents can cause overheating at electrodes or at other locations along an implanted lead, thereby presenting a danger to the patient. One is referred to U.S. Pat. No. 8,244,370, the contents of which are fully incorporated herein with this reference. In particular, with reference to the background of the '370 invention, it will be better understood how MRI scanners can induce currents on implantable leads and how said currents can result in a danger to patients. One is also referred to U.S. Pat. No. 8,301,243, the contents of which are incorporated herein by this reference. The '243 patent provides further information as to how MRI scanners can present a danger to patients with implanted lead.